xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Reyes(Blue Beetle) (Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Jaime Reyes '''Affiliations: Justice League Appearances: Time Share Powers/Skills: Wears Alien Armor, Weapons Generation, and Flight Voiced By: Jake T. Austin Jaime Reyes found himself bounded to the Scarab, an alien technology that resembled a beetle, named Khaji-Da. In battle, it generated a suit of alien armor and could transform parts of his suit into whatever was needed from wings to thrusters to laser cannons. Reyes became a superhero known as Blue Beetle. He maintains a mental link with Khaji-Da and often converses with it outloud. Since Khaji-Da only appears to make chirping sounds to others, Reyes is often assumed to be talking to himself. Despite being only a teenager, Blue Beetle was recruited to join the Justice League. At some point, Beetle encountered Space Cabbie. He agreed to take a photo with him for his collection. Batman was concerned he took too much joy in crime fighting like it was a game and worked on impulse. He tried to steer Beetle towards focusing on planning ahead but it didn't take initially. Batman and Blue Beetle responded to a break-in at a Wayne Enterprises facility one night. They pursued the thief Chronos, who stole a power source, through the docks. Batman tried to instruct Beetle to stop worrying about poses and being impulsive. Blue Beetle tried out a new suit variation equipped with thrusters but he was careless and barely dodged one of Chronos' Time Bombs. Blue Beetle couldn't believe they blew it in front of Batman. Khaji-Da stated only Reyes did. They found Chronos in a run-down apartment and discovering newspaper clippings about Batman's first case. They chased Chronos into the hall but Beetle impulsively fired his arm cannon and caused part of the ceiling to collapse. Chronos generated a Time Portal and went through. Batman and Beetle followed. Batman realized they were in the past on the night of his first case. They had to stop Chronos from trying to erase Batman from history. Batman's first case centered on taking down crime boss Carmine Falcone during meeting between he and the heads of his various criminal enterprises at the Falcone Family Warehouse. Batman and Blue Beetle had to be careful about not being seen and creating any paradoxes. Blue Beetle was surprised to see the younger Batman take a pose on the roof of the warehouse. Batman refused to talk about it. Beetle quickly confirmed with Khaji-Da that it got a picture of the pose. They entered the warehouse and confronted Chronos. Beetle was tired of Chronos not knowing who he was and attacked. Luckily, all of Chronos' Time Bombs were released and the younger Batman, Falcone, and his crew were trapped in a pocket of time that moved extremely slowly. Blue Beetle repositioned Falcone's crew's bullets and guns to point up the ceiling instead of at younger Batman while Batman took out Chronos. Batman was satisified that Beetle finally took his advice and planned ahead. They fled to safety as the bombs effects wore off. Beetle was ready to leave but Batman knew something wasn't right. He cut off Falcone's escape outside and knocked him out. The younger Batman found him soon after, unaware of the presence of three figures from the future. Back in the present, Chronos was turned over to the Gotham City Police Department. Wonder Woman comforted Beetle and told him in time, everyone would know his name. Batman, in a rare move, told Beetle he did a good job, surprising even Superman and Wonder Woman. Superman shook Beetle's hand and welcomed him to the Justice League. He mused Beetle must have really impressed Batman. After Superman and Wonder Woman left, it started raining. Beetle got an idea and made his way to a roof. He copied the pose he saw the younger Batman take. After a flash of thunder, Beetle asked Khaji-Da if it got that on camera. Blue Beetle challenged Cyborg online to a game of "Blvd Brawlers" and as a result, he neglected guard duty at the Watchtower which allowed Toyman to mount a break-in. Category:DC Universe Category:Reach Category:Armor Users Category:Justice League Category:Mexican Category:Spanish Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Male Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Europeans